


Brightpaw's Pain

by babyvagabond



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, OH there is rlly descriptive gore tho in the first and second chapter, also idk for sure if this'll have violence in it but if there is its just canon-typical for warriors, noncon is just heavily suggested nothing graphic there arent even any scenes between the two chars, underage is for nonsexual romance between two apprentices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvagabond/pseuds/babyvagabond
Summary: When Brightpaw is attacked by her own leader, she is rescued and treated by ThunderClan. She lives with ThunderClan with a fellow ShadowClan refugee until it's safe to return home. This is the story of their time in ThunderClan, and how Brightpaw copes with her new responsibilities.





	1. Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader - Shimmerstar: silver-y gray piebald she-cat with blue eyes  
Deputy - Smokefur: mottled dark gray tom with dark, smoky gray-green eyes  
    -Sedgepaw  
Med. cat - Dawnflower: creamy-gold furred she-cat with dark blue eyes

Warriors:  
Snake-eye: brown and gray tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Ratclaw: tom with light brown fur and amber eyes  
    -Goldenpaw  
Emberglow: black she-cat with green eyes  
    -Gorsepaw  
Seedspots: brown spotted tom with amber eyes  
Fawneye: light brown spotted she-cat with green eyes  
    -Burningpaw  
Birchmask: light gray tom with dark gray markings and purple-blue eyes  
Darkflower: black she-cat with amber eyes  
Meadowclaw: sandy-yellow spotted she-cat with blue eyes  
Thistlewish: white and gray tom with green eyes

Apprentices:  
Sedgepaw: white she-cat with green eyes  
Gorsepaw: brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Goldenpaw: golden tabby she-cat with soft amber eyes  
Burningpaw: orange and brown tom with green eyes

Queens:  
Whiskerbelly: brown piebald tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Kits:  
Fernkit: light brown tabby she-kit with pretty green eyes (Whiskerbelly/Birchmask)  
Tulipkit: gray piebald tabby she-kit with blue eyes (Whiskerbelly/Birchmask)

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Gullstar - huge black and white tom with blue eyes  
Deputy: Snakefang - skinny yellow tabby tom with green eyes  
    -Darkpaw  
Med. cat: Ambersky - pretty amber tabby tom-cat with blue eyes  
    -Pinepaw  
Warriors:  
Lightningclaw - dark gray tom with amber eyes  
    -Brightpaw  
Raventhorn - dark gray tom with red eyes  
Silverheart - beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
    -Goldenpaw  
Longclaw - white tom with blue eyes  
Heavystorm - dark tabby furred tom with hazel eyes  
Pebblefrost - bright orange tabby she-cat with light amber eyes  
Morningheart - black furred she-cat with bright yellow eyes  
Sweet-talon - white she-cat with teal blue eyes  
Frogfur - dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes  
Stonejaw - dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:  
Brightpaw - black she-cat with green eyes  
Darkpaw - black tom with green eyes  
Pinepaw - brown she-cat with darker brown spots and green eyes  
Goldenpaw - honey colored she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:  
Birdflight - gray and white she-cat with blue eyes  
Beetlenose - thick silver-furred she-cat with green eyes

Kits:  
Nettlekit - small black tom-kit with pale green eyes (Birdflight/Raventhorn)  
Littlekit - light gray and white she-kit with blue eyes (Birdflight/Raventhorn)  
Poppykit - diluted calico she-kit with amber eyes (Beetlenose/Frogfur)  
Breezekit - orange tabby tom-kit with amber eyes (Beetlenose/Frogfur)

WINDCLAN

Leader: Honeystar - golden piebald tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Deputy: Lilyclaw - white she-cat with gray markings and blue eyes  
Med. cat: Nightberry - gray she-cat with black spots and reddish-purple eyes

Warriors:  
Mapletail - dilute calico tom with an orange-brown tail and green eyes  
    -Graypaw  
Bumbleberry - gray and white tom with blue eyes  
Jaggedstep - brown piebald tabby tom with amber eyes  
Brackenfrost - light brown she-cat with amber eyes  
Softscar - pretty light blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
    -Wolfpaw  
Pinefoot - brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:  
Graypaw - gray tom with pale gold eyes  
Wolfpaw - gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Queens:  
Thrushfeather - golden tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Flamewhisper - red tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Kits:  
Hickorykit - piebald golden tom-kit with amber eyes (Thrushfeather/Jaggedstep)  
Lionkit - golden tabby she-kit with amber eyes (Thrushfeather/Jaggedstep)  
Marigoldkit - gold piebald tabby tom with amber eyes (Thrushfeather/Jaggedstep)  
Rowankit - russet she-kit with golden eyes (Flamewhisper/Pinefoot)  
Vixenkit - russet she-kit with amber eyes (Flamewhisper/Pinefoot)

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Duckstar - gray she-cat with white markings and blue eyes  
Deputy: Appleleap - russet tabby tom with green eyes  
Med. cat: Starlingsong - white furred tom with bright green eyes  
    -Rushpaw

Warriors:  
Palebrook - light gray tom with one pale blue eye and one pale green eye  
Reednose - light brown tom with white patches and green eyes  
Nightmask - black and gray seal point tom cat with green eyes  
Shellcloud - big, fluffy white tom with bright, water-blue eyes  
Puddlestorm - gray piebald tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:  
Rushpaw - pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Queens:  
Duskbelly - black tuxedo she-cat with amber eyes

Kits:  
Ravenkit - black tomkit with dark amber eyes (Duskbelly/Nightmask)


	2. Chapter 1

Brightpaw stumbled through the forest, trying to follow her mentor’s scent despite her nose and mouth being filled with blood. The pain was unlike anything she’d ever felt, and she couldn’t see out of her left eye.

  
“B-Brightpaw?”

  
Brightpaw mewed in relief at her mentor’s voice. She bounded towards him and stumbled, collapsing at his feet.

  
“Brightpaw? Brightpaw, what happened? Y-your face…” Lightningclaw’s quiet mew quivered with fear.

  
“G-Gullstar…” Brightpaw meowed weakly. She was starting to feel faint and closed her eyes. No, _eye_.

  
“Great StarClan…” Lightningclaw sighed. He didn’t sound surprised and Brightpaw didn’t need to ask why.

  
“Brightpaw,” Lightningclaw helped his apprentice to her paws. “I need to get you somewhere safe. We need to get you help.”  
Brightpaw got up to weak paws and leaned against Lightningclaw, the older cat taking her full weight.

  
“ThunderClan…” he mumbled.

  
“Thu-” Brightpaw was interrupted by a coughing fit, blood spattering on the forest floor and soaking into the fur on her chin.

  


“No, don’t try to speak.” Lightningclaw mewed soothingly. He carefully got himself under Brightpaw, standing up with the thin apprentice draped across his back.

“ThunderClan is safe,” Lightningclaw explained. “Shimmerstar will accept you. She will be afraid for you, she’ll have Dawnflower heal you. You will live in ThunderClan.”

  


They were almost to the border now.

Brightpaw heard a monster pass by on the Thunderpath ahead.

  
“Lightningclaw,” she rasped.

  
“No, don’t speak. Save your breath.”

  
“Lightningclaw, I’m expecting kits,” Brightpaw shuddered as the words passed her tongue. She could nearly taste the poison carried with them.

  
Lightningclaw stopped abruptly. Brightpaw could feel him trembling.

  
“Gullstar.” It wasn’t a question.

  
“Yes,” Brightpaw answered anyways.

  
Lightningclaw stood for a few more moments before shaking his head and continuing on. When they got to the Thunderpath, he turned and walked along it instead of racing across.

  
“Th-the-”

  
“I know. We’re going to the tunnel.”

  
Brightpaw nodded weakly and closed her eyes. She wavered in and out of consciousness until she was gently shook awake. Brightpaw groaned and coughed. The pain flared and she yowled.

  
“Shhh.” She heard Lightningclaw’s comforting voice as she was slipped off his back and down into a soft nest. “I’ve brought you to ThunderClan. Dawnflower is going to take care of you,” Lightningclaw explained in a quiet mew as he settled down with her, wrapping himself around her body and grooming her. She didn’t realize that he was working blood out of her matted fur so Dawnflower could see the extent of her injuries.

  
“I’ve never seen anything like this…” Brightpaw heard an unfamiliar mew. It must’ve been Dawnflower. She drifted off again as she was gently poked and prodded, then hissed in pain when something was pressed into her wounds.

  
“I know,” Lightningclaw mewed into her ear. “I don’t know what to do about her eye,” she heard Dawnflower whisper to Lightningclaw. “I-I should consult with Ambersky-”

  
“No!” Lightningclaw mewed urgently. Brightpaw startled at the sound of his voice and yowled in pain again. “No,” Lightningclaw repeated quietly. “He isn’t allowed to help her… If he did…” Lightningclaw paused and looked down at Brightpaw. “Well… Let’s just say, Brightpaw would’ve gotten off easy.”  
Dawnflower was silent, looking down at Brightpaw in fear.

  
“Starlingsong.”

  
Lightningclaw looked up at Dawnflower’s mew. “What?”

  
“Starlingsong,” Dawnflower repeated. “H-he’s been a medicine cat for seasons longer than me. I-I should go a-and…” Dawnflower trailed off and shook her head. “No, no, I have to stay with her. You, Lightningclaw. Go to RiverClan and speak to Starlingsong. If someone sees you, tell them I sent you. Tell them it’s an emergency. Tell Starlingsong… Tell him this is something we’ve never seen before.”

  
Lightningclaw nodded, shocked into silence. He got to his paws and looked down to Brightpaw. “She needs someone to comfort her…”

  
Dawnflower smiled sadly and nodded. “Yes. Go and send in Burningpaw.”

  
Lightningclaw slipped out of the den, and a few moments later, a young orange tom pushed through the ferns. “Dawnflower, y-” his words died on his tongue when he saw Brightpaw. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Even as Dawnflower explained his duty and helped him get comfortable in Brightpaw’s nest, his eyes stayed locked on the she-cats limp body.

  
“Don’t stare!” Dawnflower scolded. Burningpaw’s gaze snapped up to the medicine cat, then lowered back to Brightpaw. He shook his head and rested his chin on her back, grooming her cheek and the back of her head. He purred softly, his body pressed close to hers so she would feel the soothing rumble.  
Time passed in a haze of spilling blood and Dawnflower muttering under her breath. Burningpaw felt as if he was living in another world, one with him and Brightpaw, and the rumbling purr between them. Burningpaw could no longer tell who was purring; Brightpaw, himself, or possibly both of them?  
Burningpaw was snapped out of his daze, startled by the sound of wailing. He looked to Brightpaw first, but she was silent. All that came from her was the faint rise and fall of her flank. Burningpaw looked to Dawnflower next, but it hadn’t been from her, either. She was staring wide-eyed at the entrance to her den. Burningpaw followed her gaze and barely glimpsed the silver pelt before it was pressed close to him.

  
A silver tabby she-cat was crouched over Brightpaw, crying into her fur. Burningpaw stood and met Lightningclaw’s gaze. He nodded to Burningpaw and the tom hesitated before settling back into the nest. The world of him and Brightpaw had been shattered, and there was no longer a comforting rumble to soothe either of them.

  
Burningpaw rested his head on Brightpaw’s shoulder and watched a white tom stand with Dawnflower and Lightningclaw, the three whispering between them. When they came closer to Brightpaw’s body, the white cat carrying a bundle of different herbs, he heard Dawnflower say, “I don’t know what to do about her eye. I’ve been trying to stop the bleeding and prevent infection, but I don’t know what to do about-”

  
The white tom swiped his tail past Dawnflower’s muzzle, quieting her. He crouched down beside Brightpaw and set the herbs down, shuffling through them with his paw while he spoke. “I don’t know if you can hear me, Brightpaw, but I want you to know what’s going on if you can. I’m Starlingsong. I’m RiverClan’s medicine cat. We’re in ThunderClan now, with Dawnflower and Burningpaw, and your friends Lightningclaw and Silverheart. Brightpaw, something has happened to your eye. It’s fallen out of your head, hanging on by some small strands of muscle. We’re going to have to take it off, okay? I’m so sorry, but there’s nothing we can do to save it.”

  
The silver tabby- Silverheart- sobbed into Brightpaw’s fur, pulling the small apprentice closer to her body. Brightpaw moaned when she was moved.

  
“Keep her still!” Dawnflower mewed sharply, her claws digging into the dirt. Burningpaw knew she was anxious, feeling useless in her own den. The she-cat started pacing around her den, muttering to herself.

  
Starlingsong silently prepared some herbs, spreading some kind of leaf mush into Brightpaw’s eye socket. Burningpaw turned away, gagging.

  
“Burningpaw,” the young tom looked to Starlingsong. “I need you to hold her head in place.”

  
Burningpaw nodded slowly and moved his paws to her head. He hesitated for a long moment, until Starlingsong prompted him with a gentle, “go on,” before he finally put his paws to her head. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths as he dug his claws into her cheeks, to get a solid grip.

  
“Don’t let her head move,” Starlingsong mewed. Burningpaw nodded and sunk his claws in deeper, drawing blood. He hoped it would be worth it to hurt her like this. He kept his eyes shut tight, so he didn’t see what happened when he felt a heavy pull of Brightpaw’s head, followed by a sharp snap. Brightpaw wailed in pain, her body writhing in the nest while Burningpaw held her head still. He felt lightheaded and sick to his stomach, holding Brightpaw tight until Dawnflower gently guided his paws away. He was afraid to open his eyes and see what had happened to her.

  
“Come, Burningpaw. Keep your eyes closed,” Dawnflower mewed softly, guiding him from her den and out into the fresh night air. Burningpaw took one deep breath before turning and vomiting behind the ferns. Dawnflower sat beside him, running her tail up and down his spine. Eventually, Burningpaw looked to Dawnflower. “What did he do to her?” he rasped.

  
Dawnflower looked into Burningpaw’s eyes for a few moments before looking up at the sky. “He took her eye,” she whispered.

  
Burningpaw narrowed his eyes, contemplating her response. After a few moments, her words sunk in and Burningpaw heaved. “I know,” Dawnflower sighed, looking back to Burningpaw. “I’m praying to StarClan that they don’t take her so soon. She is young, and pure, and she does not deserve to die this way. She’s barely had time to live.”

Burningpaw didn’t have an answer.


	3. Chapter Two

Burningpaw could barely focus on his training. He couldn’t get a single battle move right, and when Fawneye got frustrated and took him hunting, he only caught a skinny thrush with a broken wing. Fawneye brought him back to camp, lecturing him the whole way about how he couldn’t let the situation affect his training. He didn’t dare say anything, but he knew she must not have seen Brightpaw yet. If she had, she would understand why he was so distracted.

As soon as he got to camp, he didn’t hesitate to race to Dawnflower’s den. He pushed past the ferns without calling for her. He stumbled into the small clearing and stared wide eyed at Brightpaw. 

Starlingsong was peeling back the bloodstained cobweb bandage. Underneath it, there was a gaping hole where Brightpaw’s eye should’ve been. It was swollen and red, oozing dark, thick blood, and a disgusting yellow pus that had him gagging again. “You shouldn’t be here,” Starlingsong meowed smoothly. Burningpaw couldn’t believe that this wasn’t affecting the medicine cat. He stepped closer, standing beside Starlingsong, and looked down at Brightpaw’s body. Besides her eye, she had deep claw marks ripping up the right side of her face, and her ear had been completely torn off.

“Will she be deaf?” Burningpaw asked. He ripped his gaze away from Brightpaw and looked to Starlingsong.

“I don’t know,” Starlingsong admitted. “If her inner ear isn’t damaged, then maybe she’ll have a chance.. It won’t be the same as before, no matter what we did…” Starlingsong sighed and packed a poultice into Brightpaw’s eye socket before laying more cobwebs over the opening. “She will be half blind, half deaf, and a mother. This poor, young she-cat. I can’t imagine she could’ve done something to deserve this treatment…”

“Sometimes it’s hard to believe in StarClan,” Burningpaw meowed hoarsely. Starlingsong looked to him with wide eyes, and Burningpaw met the medicine cat’s gaze. “How could StarClan let this happen to her? She’s just an apprentice, like me…” Burningpaw took a deep breath and looked back to her body. He could just barely see the rise and fall of her flank. “What if she dies?” Burningpaw asked softly. “Then we will have done everything we could,” Starlingsong answered,

“How could you believe everything happens for a reason? What path is StarClan sending her down? She’s dying. She’s so young, and she’s dying…” Burningpaw felt tears burning behind his eyes.

“You’re thinking of your own mortality now. Burningpaw, StarClan doesn’t have a reason for everything. They can guide our paws to the right path, but they can not control our minds, or the minds of those who want to hurt us. This is not where Brightpaw’s path was taking her.”

“Then wh-why is she here?” Burningpaw asked, his words catching in his throat. He was barely holding back tears and he blinked at the sting behind his eyes.

“Because someone set her off her path.” Starlingsong looked to Burningpaw. He watched as tears welled in Burningpaw’s eyes and soaked into his thick fur. He pressed his flank to Burningpaw’s when the apprentice started sniffling, trying once again to hold back his tears. “She isn’t going to die,” he told him.

“R-really?” Burningpaw mewed, looking up at Starlingsong. 

“Yes. We’re treating her for infection and when she heals, she’ll be okay.” Starlingsong purred, smiling at Burningpaw. Burningpaw nodded and looked down at Brightpaw. “She won’t be okay, though. She lost her eye, and her ear. She has scars. She’ll never be the same again.” Starlingsong’s silence terrified Burningpaw. He stood with tears in his eyes and nodded politely to the RiverClan medicine cat.

 

Outside of Duskflower’s den, Burningpaw lifted his head and took a deep breath of the cold leaf-fall air. He let it out with a sigh and shook out his fur. He hesitated for a few more moments, staring at his paws, then nodded to himself and scanned the camp. His spirits lifted a bit when he saw his siblings sharing tongues outside the apprentice’s den. He trotted across the clearing and settled down beside them.

“Hello, Burningpaw,” Goldenpaw purred. “Where’ve you been?” Gorsepaw added.

Burningpaw glanced back at the medicine den and shrugged. “Around…”

“Have you been visiting that ThunderClan she-cat? Silverheart? Poor thing, I heard abo-”

“Brightpaw.”

“Who?” Gorsepaw asked. Goldenpaw looked away, towards the nursery, upset that Burningpaw had interrupted her.

“Brightpaw,” Burningpaw said. “She’s the hurt one. Silverheart is the queen. They’re hiding from Gullstar.”

“Hiding? From their own leader?” Gorsepaw wondered aloud, his tone suggesting he thought it was a ridiculous thing to do. He hadn’t seen Brightpaw yet.

“Yes! I heard Lightningclaw say that Gullstar is apprenticing kits before six moons-”

“That’s not fair!” Goldenpaw interrupted. “We were born first, and  _ they _ get to be warriors before us?”

“Yeah!” Gorsepaw agreed, his voice squeaking. They were barely out of kithood themselves. “Shimmerstar should make us warriors already! If  _ ShadowClan’s _ kits are apprentices-”

“ _ Quit it! _ ” Burningpaw hissed, stopping both his siblings in their tracks. They glanced between each other before looking to Burningpaw. “Those kits are  _ dying _ . They’re only a few moons old. Silverheart said some of them aren’t even eating solid food yet. You two should be  _ happy _ you got to wait to be apprentices…” Burningpaw stopped for a moment, lowering his gaze to his paws. “No one is safe there… Brightpaw… She lost her eye, and her ear, and she’s expecting kits.  _ Gullstar’s _ kits. And she’s no older than we are…” Burningpaw closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. “It’s frightening to think about…” 

Burningpaw startled and opened his eyes when he felt something pressing to both of his sides, but it was just his siblings. They laid beside him, sheltering him between them.

“I’m sorry,” Goldenpaw whispered, leaning her head on Burningpaw’s shoulder. “I wasn’t thinking. It’s… You’re right. It’s terrifying.”

“I’m sorry too,” said Gorsepaw, laying his fluffy tail over Burningpaw’s back. “We’re lucky we were born in ThunderClan.”

The apprentices sat in silence for a long time, Goldenpaw and Gorsepaw grooming their stressed brother. When Goldenpaw finally broke the somber silence, the sun was dipping beyond the horizon and the sky was turning shades of pink and orange.

“Is she going to die?” Goldenpaw whispered to Burningpaw.

“Starlingsong said she’ll be okay if she doesn’t catch an infection… But she’ll be blind in one eye. She doesn’t even have the eye anymore… It…” Burningpaw stopped to take in a few deep breaths, hoping to quell the feeling in his stomach. “It fell out. It was horrible… And her ear is gone. She might not be able to hear anymore…”

“That’s so awful…” whispered Gorsepaw.

“I wish we could do something,” sighed Goldenpaw.

“All we can do is be there for her now. I… Want to help take care of her. It isn’t fair for her to have gotten so off course of her destiny…” Burningpaw sighed. 

“Well…” Goldenpaw mewed softly. “When she recovers, she can train with us, right? Maybe she can still be a warrior.”

Burningpaw screwed his eyes shut and buried his claws deep in the soil. “A ThunderClan warrior....”

“Yes,” Gorsepaw mewed, a brightness to his voice that made Burningpaw feel sick. “A ThunderClan warrior, just like us!”

“Maybe when she’s feeling better, we can teach her some moves!” Goldenpaw purred.

Burningpaw stood suddenly, flicking his tail in annoyance. “She’s not a kit, you guys. She doesn’t need us to teach her  _ battle moves. _ She’s  _ dying. _ ” Burningpaw turned and slipped under the branches of the apprentice’s den. He glared down at the moss nest he shared with his siblings, and in a fit of near rage, he ripped away a clump of the moss. He tossed it to the other side of the den before stomping over to it, arranging the moss into a nest of his own, far away from his siblings.


	4. Chapter Three

Burningpaw woke with the sun.

  
On this side of the den, there was a gap in the branches that let sunshine through. With no sibling here to hide his face against, Burningpaw was effectively woken at dawn.  


  
He stood and stretched, a yawn escaping, before squeezing out into camp. There were no cats around, other than the night’s guard being relieved of duty by a more senior warrior. Burningpaw found his gaze drawn to the medicine cat’s den, and he figured he could make himself useful. He collected two mice from the fresh kill pile and raced across camp, coming to a halt outside the medicine cat’s den.

  
“Hello?” he called. He had learned yesterday not to barge in, as he might see something that he didn’t want to.

  
“Yes?” answered Dawnflower’s voice.  
Burningpaw picked up his mice and padded into the den. He dropped the mice at Dawnflower’s paws.

  
The ThunderClan medicine cat was sitting by Brightpaw’s side, watching the ShadowClan apprentice breathe. Burningpaw noticed that her breath was a lot stronger this morning, She didn’t look quite so close to death now.

  
“I brought fresh kill for you and Starlingsong,” Burningpaw mewed softly, nudging a mouse closer to Dawnflower.

  
The she-cat purred softly and nodded. “Thank you, Burningpaw. We haven’t had a chance to step away and eat all night.”

  
“Yes, I thought that might be the case.

How…?” Burningpaw seemed to lose his words, and instead he gestured with a paw towards Brightpaw.

  
“Stable,” Dawnflower answered. Burningpaw thought she sounded a bit like an apprentice answering her mentor’s question. It must have been Starlingsong’s presence. The older medicine cat would surely remind Dawnflower of her time as an apprentice.

  
“Is there any way I could help?” Burningpaw asked hopefully.

  
“Oh, yes. Could you sit with her while Starlingsong and I eat?”

  
“Yes!” Burningpaw answered, sitting down. He wrapped his tail around his paws, showing that he was settling in for a long sit. Dawnflower smiled at him and dipped her head in thanks before taking the mice and retreating deeper into the den.

  
As Burningpaw sat with her, Brightpaw began to stir. Burninhpaw didn’t notice until the she-cat groaned softly beside him.

  
“O-oh.” he gasped, and leaned down to sniff her. “Are you in pain?”

  
Brightpaw shook her head and slowly blinked her eye open, peering up at Burningpaw. She looked so lost and scared, and it broke Burningpaw’s heart. He found himself slipping down into her nest, curling his body around hers.

  
“I’m Burningpaw.” he told her softly. For a moment, he thought she hadn’t heard him, but after a few heartbeats she croaked, “Brightpaw.”

  
“I know.” Burningpaw purred.

  
“L-Light-”

  
“Lightningclaw returned to ShadowClan. He brought you here, to ThunderClan, where you’ll be safe.” Burningpaw mewed.

  
“Thunder…” she seemed to be weighing the word on her tongue. After a moment, she either gave up or came to some positive conclusion, because she leaned her head on Burningpaw’s flank.

  
“Starlingsong says you’ll be alright as long as your eye doesn’t get infected,” Burningpaw murmured. The she-cat grunted in response. Burningpaw wasn’t sure how he should take it, but he didn’t get a chance to ask, because she was already falling asleep again.

  
“Oh,” he whispered, watching the steady rise and fall of the sleeping cat’s flank. She looked so much stronger this morning, and she’d woken, if only for a few moments. Burningpaw felt something like hope flare deep inside his chest.

  
Perhaps Brightpaw would be okay after all.

 

  
Burningpaw was returning from a border patrol when he saw her.

  
Across the clearing, Brightpaw was coming out of the fern tunnel. It was the first time she’d been out of her nest, and Burningpaw found himself racing across the clearing to greet her.

  
“You’re up!” he mewed breathlessly.

  
“Yes,” Brightpaw purred. “I can’t stay in that stinking nest for moons. Starlingsong sent me to get something for all of us to eat.”

  
“I can help!”

  
“Okay,” Brightpaw smiled at Burningpaw and brushed past him. He watched the she-cat cross the camp to the fresh kill pile. It had only been a week and she was already much better. The feeling of hope swelled in Burningpaw’s chest and he ran after her, catching up just as she was finished choosing what she’d bring back for the medicine cats. Burningpaw picked up the rabbit while Brightpaw picked a small bird for herself. They crossed back to the medicine cat’s den in silence. Between his siblings, silence usually meant someone was angry with somebody else, but this silence with Brightpaw felt comforting to Burningpaw. The silence continued in the medicine cat’s den, when Burningpaw presented the rabbit to Starlingsong and Dawnflower before settling down beside Brightpaw. He wasn’t sure if he was really welcome in the den, but Brightpaw didn’t seem to mind his presence, and that was enough for Burningpaw.

  
The two apprentices sat together in Brightpaw’s nest, talking about their respective training. Burningpaw thought Brightpaw seemed rather cheery for a cat whose life had only just been ruined; Burningpaw admired her strength. Brightpaw shared a few bites of her bird with Burningpaw, but he insisted that she eat the most of it to get her strength up. When she was finished, Burningpaw busied himself with gathering up the remains to be buried outside the camp. He looked over his shoulder when he heard a small, questioning mew from Brightpaw.

  
“Burningpaw?” she asked softly. “Will you come with me to visit Silverheart in the nursery?”

  
“Of course,” Burningpaw purred.

  
The two meowed a quick goodbye to the medicine cats as they left the den and crossed the clearing to the nursery. Brightpaw hesitated, taking a deep breath, before she squeezed into the nursery. Burningpaw followed close behind her. He heard a small gasp as he pushed through the thorns and after blinking to adjust his eyes, he saw the look of horror on the silver ShadowClan queen’s face.

  
“Oh, Brightpaw…” Silverheart whimpered. She stood from her nest and drew the younger she-cat closer, licking between her ears. “You poor thing…”

  
“Is it that bad?” Brightpaw mewed with a weak purr of amusement. Burningpaw instinctively stepped closer to the two she-cats, a purr starting low in his chest to comfort Brightpaw.

  
“Oh, sweet ‘paw, it’s not that… It’s not….” But Silverheart couldn’t finish the sentence in good conscience.

  
“Am I ugly?” Brightpaw whimpered.

  
“No!” Burningpaw mewed quickly. His ears burned with embarrassment and he lowered his head. “I-I mean, well- I mean, no, you’re beautiful still.”

  
Brightpaw smiled and gently bumped her head against Burningpaw’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

  
“It’s… Sad.” Silverheart tried to explain. “And scary. I can’t believe… Well, no, I can believe Gullstar would do this. I just never imagined he’d do it to you, Brightpaw.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“Because you don’t make trouble. Lightningclaw never has anything bad to say about you and you never complain or talk back or- or… What did you do?” Silverheart whispered.

  
“Got pregnant,” Brightpaw whispered back, shrugging.

  
“You’re…? Oh, Brightpaw… That’s…” Silverheart took a deep breath. “That could be wonderful news, if you wanted it to be.”

  
“I know,” Brightpaw meowed. “And I’m… I’m excited for the kits. I just wish they weren’t Gullstar’s kits. No one in the forest will want me now.”

  
“That’s not true!” Burningpaw and Silverheart said in accidental unison.

  
“Lightningclaw and I want you. Darkpaw will want you,” Silverheart said.

  
“I… Thank you. I just… Meant that no one will want to be my mate."

  
“That’s not true,” Burningpaw repeated, much quieter this time. Both Silverheart and Brightpaw looked to him with wide, surprised eyes.

  
“I would… I would want to be your mate. I mean…” Burningpaw flattened his ears, quickly looking away.

  
“Thank you,” Brightpaw whispered. “Even if it’s not true. Thank you.” 


	5. Chapter 4

“I’m gonna take the queens something to eat!” Burningpaw purred, stepping away from his mentor as soon as they returned to camp. He crossed the clearing, stopping at the fresh-kill pile to collect a piece of prey for each queen before making his way to the nursery.

  
“Burningpaw!” Brightpaw mewed as the other apprentice slipped into the nursery.

  
“Hush!” hissed Whiskerbelly, the only ThunderClan queen. Her two kits were sleeping peacefully at her belly, though one squirmed at the sound of Brightpaw’s voice.

  
“I brought you a mouse,” Burningpaw meowed softly, offering a mouse to Whiskerbelly. The older queen softened at the mention of food and purred as she took it from Burningpaw.

  
“Here,” Burningpaw offered another mouse and a vole to the two ShadowClan queens. Silverheart and Brightpaw took the prey with quiet mews of thanks.

  
Burningpaw nodded politely and gave Brightpaw a longing stare before slipping out of the nursery. He heard a grunt and turned to see the black ShadowClan apprentice following him.

  
The two settled down outside the nursery and laid close together, sharing a comforting purr between them as Brightpaw ate. When she was done, they tentatively began to share tongues.

  
“I heard Silverheart’s kits will come soon,” Burningpaw said, lowering his head so Brightpaw could wash between his ears.

  
“Any day now,” Brightpaw replied. After that, they fell into a comfortable silence. Brightpaw nearly dozed off when Burningpaw took his turn to groom her. She lifted her head when Burningpaw sighed softly.

  
“What is it?” she asked.

  
“Sometimes I just wish you could sleep with us in the apprentices’ den. It’d… be nice to have you.”

  
“Oh, that does sound lovely. Whiskerbelly snores like a monster,” Brightpaw purred. Burningpaw chuckled and rested his head against her.

  
“Burningpaw…?” Brightpaw asked softly. “Are you going to the Gathering tonight?”

  
“Yes. Why?” Burningpaw asked, sitting up.

  
“Will you speak to Lightningclaw for me? Tell him I’m doing well?”

  
“Oh, Brightpaw. Of course I will! I’m sure he’ll be delighted to hear from you.” Burningpaw purred.

 

  
Burningpaw picked his way down the hill into the hollow of Fourtrees; his mouth hung open in the hopes of picking up Lightningclaw’s familiar scent. He thought he was used the ShadowClan scent after spending so much time around the refugees, but when it rolled over his tongue tonight, Burningpaw found himself gagging. A nearby Clanmate purred in amusement as they passed Burningpaw. He steeled himself against the overwhelming scent and pushed through the crowd until he saw a familiar dark gray pelt.

  
“Lightningclaw!” he called as he approached. The grey tom glanced in Burningpaw’s direction and the apprentice stopped dead in his pawsteps when he saw this tom’s red eyes.

“You’re not Lightningclaw,” he whimpered, taking a step back. The older tom smiled in amusement and shook his head.

  
“No,” he said. “I’m not Lightningclaw. I’m his brother, Raventhorn.”

  
“Did Lightningclaw come to the gathering?”  
“He didn’t. He stayed back to guard the camp.”

  
“Is ShadowClan expecting an attack?” Burningpaw asked. For a moment, Raventhorn looked torn.

  
“You’re a ginger tom… You wouldn’t happen to be Burningpaw?”

  
“Th-that’s… me.” Burningpaw mewed hesitantly. If this cat really was Lightningclaw’s brother, then he was trustworthy, right? Burningpaw knew he mustn’t mention the refugees to any ShadowClan cat besides Lightningclaw… But what about the tom’s brother?

  
“Have the kits been born yet?” Raventhorn asked in a hushed meow.

  
Burningpaw hesitated before shaking his head.   
“Will they be born soon?”

  
Burningpaw slowly shrugged. He mustn’t reveal anything to any ShadowClan cats. He was risking everything even just acknowledging that the two she-cats were in ThunderClan.

  
Luckily for Burningpaw, a yowling from the Great Rock interrupted them. Standing at the edge was Gullstar. Seeing him again, Burningpaw didn’t feel so amazed by the extent of Brightpaw’s injuries. Gullstar was nearly the size of a badger; he was twice as big as the other leaders beside him. Burningpaw now felt more like Brightpaw had gotten off easy.

  
“Cats of all Clans,” Gullstar called. “Two of our cats have… left ShadowClan. A silver tabby she-cat, a young warrior, and an apprentice, a black she-cat. They’re called Silverheart and Brightpaw. If you see them…” Gullstar hesitated and held his head up high. “Kill them,” he finished.

  
Gasps and growls came from the gathered cats, and for a horrible second, Burningpaw thought the shock and anger on his Clanmate’s faces would give away the she-cats’ hiding place. But then as he looked around, he noticed all the Clans shared similar expressions, most notably the ShadowClan warriors. They didn’t seem to share their leader’s disdain for the missing she-cats.

  
“In lighter news, we’ve made two new warriors. Goldenbird and Darkclaw,” Gullstar continued. A few ShadowClan warriors called out the names, and with that, Gullstar lowered his head and stepped back from the edge of the rock. Another leader stepped forward to take his place, and the gathering continued as if nothing had been said about the two ShadowClan refugees.

 

  
When he returned to camp, Brightpaw was waiting up for him. A smile spread across her face and she bounded across the clearing to meet him.

  
“How’d it go? Did you see Lightningclaw?” she asked excitedly.

  
Burningpaw shook his head. “Lightningclaw wasn’t there.”

  
“Oh… I hope he wasn’t being punished for helping us escape… I can’t imagine what Gullstar would do if he-”

  
“Gullstar wants you dead.” Burningpaw interrupted.

  
“Wh… What?”

  
“He announced to the whole gathering that you’d left ShadowClan, as if it was your choice, and told everyone to kill you on sight!”

  
Brightpaw took a step back from Burningpaw.

“ThunderClan won’t, though, right?”

  
“Of course not,” a warrior soothed as they passed by on the way to the warriors den.

“You two ought to get to your nests!”

  
“You’re right, Thistlewish,” Brightpaw said softly. The two apprentices nodded respectfully to the gray and white tom, and briefly touched noses before parting ways and going off to their respective dens. Burningpaw found that he couldn’t sleep that night, not with Gullstar’s words ringing in his ears.


	6. Chapter Five

“Wake up,” a voice hissed in Burningpaw’s ear. He blinked his eyes open to find himself gazing up at Brightpaw. It had only been two days since the gathering and Burningpaw was sure he was still behind on sleep.

“What is it?” he groaned, covering his face with his paws.

“Silverheart’s kits are here!”

This, of course, woke him up. Burningpaw sat up straight in his nest and blinked at Brightpaw. “She had them already?!”

“You slept right through it!” Brightpaw purred teasingly. She moved aside as Burningpaw hopped up and the two apprentices left the den and crossed to the nursery.

“Be quiet,” Brightpaw warned. “Silverheart is sleeping.”

Burningpaw just about held his breath as he pushed into the nursery. Silverheart was sleeping peacefully in her nest, but curled at her belly were four kits. 

“Three she-kits and a tom,” Brightpaw whispered.

“Do they have names yet?”

“I don’t know,” Brightpaw admitted. She gestured her tail at the smallest kit. It was a little silver tabby she-kit, the mere spitting image of her mother. “This one is too small. It might die.”

“Well, we won’t let it.” Burningpaw mewed, lifting his head high.

Brightpaw was quiet for a moment before breaking into a deep purr. “No, we won’t.”

 

Burningpaw was on patrol with his mentor Fawneye, Snake-eye, and Meadowclaw when he scented ShadowClan. They were only a few fox-lengths from the border, but the scent definitely should not have been that strong.

“ShadowClan,” Snake-eye hissed, and waved his tail for everyone to hide. Burningpaw shimmied under a bramble patch and unsheathed his claws, digging them deep into the dirt; if it was Gullstar, he’d do anything to teach the villainous leader a lesson. 

However, it was a dark gray cat that came out from between the underbrush. Burningpaw recognized him immediately. He backed out of the brambles, wincing at the thorns that tugged at his thick fur. 

“Lightningclaw,” he called, standing up and giving away the position of the patrol. Lightningclaw looked relieved to see Burningpaw and rushed to him. Lightningclaw slowed when the other ThunderClan cats rose from their hiding spots.

“Hello,” he greeted, politely dipping his head to the older warriors. “I’ve come alone. I would just like to see Silverheart- my mate.” he reminded the ThunderClan cats.

Burningpaw was relieved to see the fur lie flat on Meadowclaw’s spine. She mewed a friendly greeting, and Snake-eye and Fawneye, the younger warriors, calmed as well. 

“We’ll lead the way,” Meadowclaw mewed, waving her tail for the patrol and Lightningclaw to follow her back to camp. As they walked, Fawneye fell back to take the rear, and Burningpaw walked at Lightningclaw’s side.

“Are you a warrior yet?” Lightningclaw asked. Burningpaw purred in amusement and shook his head.

“Not quite yet,” he meowed. Burningpaw was surprised to find that Lightningclaw wanted to talk about his training the whole walk back to camp. In fact, the dark grey cat only quieted as they entered the tunnel that lead into ThunderClan camp.

“Silverheart and Brightpaw should be in the nursery. Silverheart’s kits were born a few-” Snake-eye cut off as Lightningclaw tore across the camp to the nursery. Burningpaw followed at a slower pace, and when he pushed into the nursery, Lightningclaw was curled around Silverheart, purring deep in his belly.

“I’ve missed you,” Silverheart whispered, rubbing her muzzle against Lightningclaw’s.

“Do they have names?” he asked in return, gesturing to the kits.

“Just the one,” Brightpaw answered for Silverheart. “We’ve been calling the smallest one Fadingkit.”

“Help me name the others?” Silverheart asked. Lightningclaw nodded and licked between her ears.

Burningpaw gestured to Brightpaw and the two slipped out of the nursery, to allow the two mates to be alone with their kits.

“Mine are coming soon,” Brightpaw sighed. 

“That will be us soon, then.” Burningpaw purred.

“Us? You mean you’ll help me raise my kits?” 

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to make you raise them alone.” Burningpaw soothed. Brightpaw broke into a deep purr and rubbed her muzzle against Burningpaw’s. He returned the affection by licking her unscarred cheek.

The apprentices laid together outside of the nursery all afternoon. The sun was just starting to slip below the trees when Lightningclaw slipped out of the nursery and mewed a greeting to the younger two.

“I can’t stay much longer. I’ll be at the next gathering, though, I promise.” Lightningclaw touched his nose to his former apprentice’s before taking a step back. He cast a longing glance at the nursery and shook his head. “I must go now,” he sighed sadly. Burningpaw and Brightpaw mewed sad goodbyes to Lightningclaw.

When he’d left camp, Brightpaw stood and quickly slipped into the nursery. Burningpaw hesitated a moment but followed anyways. Brightpaw was sat at the edge of Silverheart’s nest, and the young queen was crying, curled tightly around her kits. Brightpaw purred soothingly and rested a paw on her flank. 

“Did you name the kits?” Burningpaw asked, hoping to distract Silverheart from her sadness over Lightningclaw leaving. 

“Oh,” she sniffled. “Yes, I suppose you’ll want to know the names. The tom is Bearkit, this one,” she flicked her tail at the white she-kit, “is Mintkit, this one,” she pointed now at the dark grey she-kit, “is Lightkit, after her father, and of course, Fadingkit,” she gestured to the last kit, a silver tabby like herself. 

Burningpaw purred and murmured a quiet hello to each newly-named sleeping kit. Now that she was a few days old, Fadingkit seemed to have a much better grip on life. She squirmed and mewled and fought with her brother and sisters for milk, and occasionally won, despite being the smallest of the litter.

“They’re beautiful,” Brightpaw sighed happily. Silverheart quickly agreed with her and pulled Lightkit closer, to groom. 

Burningpaw noticed that Brightpaw’s smile fell, and she held a paw to her own distended belly. Beneath the warm scent of milk and newborn kits was Brightpaw’s fear scent. Burningpaw wondered what Brightpaw was fearful of- her upcoming kitting, or the kits she’d be bearing themselves. 


	7. Chapter Six

Burningpaw woke to the sound of yowling. He sat up straight in his nest, easily recognizing the yowl. It was Brightpaw, and clearly she was in pain. Burningpaw scrambled out of his nest and stepped past the other apprentices, who were slowly waking as well.

“What is that?” Fernpaw, the youngest apprentice, mewed at the sound of another wail.

“It’s Brightpaw. I have to see if she’s okay,” Burningpaw said over his shoulder as he crawled out of the den. He raced across the clearing and bumped into Dawnflower outside the nursery, who dropped a bundle of herbs. Burningpaw mewed an apology and helped her quickly retrieve the herbs. 

“What’s going on?” he asked as they pushed into the nursery. He immediately rushed to Brightpaw’s nest and began licking between her ears. “Are you alright?” he asked her.

“Her kits are coming,” Silverheart mewed, sweeping her own curious kits closer to her belly. They’d only just opened their eyes and were eager to see what all the chaos was.

Burningpaw nodded in understanding and curled around Brightpaw. The young she-cat seemed to calm down a bit once Burningpaw’s body was pressed to hers, and although Dawnflower didn’t look too happy about it, she let Burningpaw stay.

“I’m right here, Brightpaw,” Burningpaw mewed. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

And he didn’t. Burningpaw stayed and purred and soothed Brightpaw through the birth of two tom kits. One was black with white markings on his face, chest, belly, and legs, and the second, smaller kit was white with splotches of black on his back. Brightpaw purred and took turns grooming the kits between nursing them. After a while, when they were both curled asleep at her belly, Silverheart let her kits come over on wobbly paws and take a peek.

“Are you going to name them?” Mintkit asked.

“Yes, I think I will,” Brightpaw purred. “Burningpaw, what should we name the bigger one?”

“Well, he’s big and strong, isn’t he? And marked like a badger. Why don’t we call him Badgerkit?” Burningpaw suggested.

Brightpaw stared down at her kit and after a few moments, she nodded. “Yes; Badgerkit. The name will help him be strong, and fearless. And I want to call the little one Berrykit. Hopefully he’ll have thorns, like a blackberry bush.”

“They’ll be strong kits, Brightpaw,” Burningpaw murmured. “And loyal ThunderClan warriors.”

Brightpaw’s eyes seemed to darken. “And they won’t live in their father’s shadow. They’ll never know who he is.” 

 

Burningpaw wasn’t surprised to find himself in the same situation now as he was at the last gathering; picking his way down into the hollow, jaws open, hoping to pick out Lightningclaw’s scent from the rest of ShadowClan.

“Raventhorn?” he asked softly, approaching a familiar dark grey tom. When the tom turned to acknowledge him, Burningpaw was relieved to see the yellow-amber eyes of Silverheart’s mate, Lightningclaw.

“Oh, Lightningclaw!” Burningpaw purred. “I’m so glad to see you!”

“Shhh,” Lightningclaw shushed him and quickly gestured for Burningpaw to follow him into a small hollow under a large, twisting oak root. They squeezed into the hollow together, and Burningpaw was struck with the sudden realization that he was actually the same size as Lightningclaw now. 

“How are the kits?” Lightningclaw mewed.

“They’re doing wonderfully. Brightpaw’s kits have been born and they’ve opened their eyes! They’ve both got blue eyes. They… Look a lot like Gullstar, to be honest,” Burningpaw sighed. 

“Brightpaw’s kits? What are they named? Are they toms or she-kits?”

“Badgerkit and Berrykit. Two toms.” 

Lightningclaw blinked and purred happily. “I can’t wait to meet them. I’d like to visit again soon.”

“ThunderClan will always welcome you, Lightningclaw. I’ll make sure of it.”

Before anything else could be said, the call came for the Gathering to start, so Lightningclaw and Burningpaw squeezed out of the hollow and went their separate ways.

 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!”

Brightpaw slipped out of the nursery, Berrykit and Badgerkit at her heels. This was only the second Clan meeting she’d seen in ThunderClan, the other being Fernpaw’s apprenticeship ceremony. She glanced around for Burningpaw, and after a moment, she realized what this meeting was for. She grinned widely, and a moment later saw Burningpaw slip out of the apprentice’s den, his pelt freshly groomed. His brother and sister followed him, and the three cats took their place in the center of the clearing.

Brightpaw sat near the nursery and wrapped her tail around her kits, to keep them at her paws and out of trouble. Silverheart came out and sat next to her, doing the same with slightly less grace. It was much harder for Silverheart to keep her four kits in line compared to Brightpaw’s two. Not only were Brightpaw’s kits slightly younger, but Berrykit seemed frightened by most things and stayed under Brightpaw’s belly, leaving her to just deal with Badgerkit. 

Brightpaw looked up when she heard Burningpaw’s name being called and watched Shimmerstar hop down to meet the apprentice at the bottom of the Highrock. 

“Burningpaw,” she meowed. “Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

Burningpaw cast his gaze around the camp, and Brightpaw gasped softly when his eyes met hers. Burningpaw blinked slowly at her before turning back to Shimmerstar and nodding his head. “I do,” he said proudly.

“Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you will be known as Burningleaf. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan.” Shimmerstar rested her muzzle on his head and Burningleaf gave her shoulder a quick lick. 

Before any cat could cheer for him, Shimmerstar continued, “Ratclaw; are you satisfied that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior of ThunderClan?” 

“She is,” Ratclaw replied.

“Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do!” Goldenpaw called. Brightpaw was struck by the strength and devotion in Goldenpaw’s mew.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you will be known as Goldenstep. StarClan honors your determination, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan.” Shimmerstar rested her muzzle on Goldenstep’s head and received a lick to her shoulder. She took a step back from Goldenstep and took a deep breath.

“Emberglow; are you satisfied that your apprentice is ready to become a warrior of ThunderClan?”

“I am!” Emberglow seemed to swell with pride.

“Gorsepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do!” Gorsepaw mewed eagerly.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you will be known as Gorsemouse. StarClan honors your courage, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan.” Shimmerstar placed her muzzle on Gorsemouse’s head and he licked her shoulder. Shimmerstar smiled proudly and gave a short nod, and the Clan burst into calls of the new warrior’s names.

“Burningleaf! Burningleaf!” Brightpaw called. She excitedly got to her paws and left her kits with Silverheart. She pushed through the crowd and ran up to Burningleaf, quickly touching noses with him.

“Congratulations,” she purred. Burningleaf purred as well and pressed his flank to hers.


	8. Chapter Seven

Brightpaw purred and nearly pinned Berrykit down as she licked flat the fur between his ears. It’d been six long moons since the birth of her kits, and they were finally ready to become loyal ThunderClan apprentices.

Brightpaw felt her belly twist and she frowned. Did she really want her kits to be ThunderClan warriors? She was, of course, born and raised in ShadowClan, and she dreamed of returning home one day. But what about Badgerkit and Berrykit? They were born in ThunderClan, and now they’d have ThunderClan mentors. They’d have ThunderClan friends and ThunderClan loves. Despite the blood that ran in their veins, were these two kits ThunderClan at heart?

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey…!” 

Brightpaw started at Shimmerstar’s call. She shook her head, pushing away her doubts, and quickly rounded up her kits. “You have to behave,” she insisted. “No pushing, and sit nicely and listen to Shimmerstar. This is important!”

“Yes, mother!” her kits mewed in near unison. Badgerkit crouched down and his butt wiggled as he prepared to leap at his brother, but before he could. Brightpaw picked him up by his scruff. 

“Absolutely no fighting!” she scolded, setting the kit down away from his brother. 

“But Mother!” Badgerkit whines.

“No buts! It’s your  _ apprentice  _ ceremony. Don’t you want to be apprentices?”

Both kits straightened up and nodded eagerly, then obediently followed their mother out of the nursery and into the clearing. Badgerkit waved with his tail to his friend Bearpaw, who’d been an apprentice himself for less than a moon. 

“Badgerkit,” Lightshimmer called. Badgerkit looked eagerly to the Highrock. “You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Badgerpaw. Your mentor will be Sedgeleaf. I hope she will pass down all she’s learned to you.”

The young warrior looked surprised to be chosen, but she stepped forward and touched noses with Badgerpaw. 

“Berrykit,” Shimmerstar continued, “you have also reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Berrypaw. Your mentor will be Goldenstep.”

Goldenstep stepped out of the crowd, head held proudly, and touched noses with Berrypaw. Brightpaw got to her paws and joined the Clan in calling her son’s names.

“Badgerpaw! Badgerpaw! Berrypaw! Berrypaw!”

Shimmerstar waved her tail for silence. “I have one more ceremony to perform,” she called. “Brightpaw.”

Brightpaw looked around, shocked, and caught Burningleaf’s eye. He nodded encouragingly and motioned for her to meet Shimmerstar beneath the Highrock. Brightpaw nodded back to Burningleaf and pushed through the crowd. She met eyes with Shimmerstar and suddenly realized this was her warrior ceremony. She took a deep breath and puffed out her chest.

“I, Shimmerstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Brightpaw, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

Brightpaw noticed the slight change in wording and broke out into a purr. “I do,” she said.

“Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brightpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Brightshadow. StarClan honors your patience and your bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan.” Shimmerstar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on Brightshadow’s head. Brightshadow licked Shimmerstar’s shoulder and whispered a thank you.

“Brightshadow!” ThunderClan called. “Brightshadow, Brightshadow!” She recognized the voices of her sons, and the voices of Silverheart and Burningleaf. The four easily called her name the loudest, and Brightshadow found she was bursting with pride. 

She ran to her kits, who were standing with their mentors, and pulled them close, licking between their ears. Silverheart and Burningleaf came to join her, purring loudly.

“I’m so proud of you,” Burningleaf mewed, rubbing his muzzle along hers.

“It’s just for show,” Brightshadow purred.

“Still, you’ve earned it,” Silverheart assured her. 

Amidst all the praise from her friends in ThunderClan, Brightshadow felt her stomach twist again. Her warrior name honored her ShadowClan heritage, but still, she’d been welcomed as a full member of  _ ThunderClan.  _ Would this affect how StarClan see her? Did StarClan even accept her as a full warrior? She’d never quite finished her training- being confined to the medicine den and then to the nursery. But if she were to pick up her training again, she’d be learning  _ ThunderClan  _ techniques. She sighed softly and shook her head. It didn’t matter. Tonight she’d sit vigil for her adopted Clan, and tomorrow she’d take up her warrior’s duties with pride. And, someday, she’d return to ShadowClan. 


	9. Chapter 8

Brightshadow’s ears pricked as she picked up the sound of paws drumming on the ground. She saw Gorsemouse emerge from the warrior’s den as she got to her paws, and a heartbeat later Shimmerstar stepped out of her den. The wind changed direction and Brightshadow closed her eye against the breeze that ruffled her fur. The wind carried ShadowClan scent with it.

Brightshadow’s claws unsheathed as she pictured Gullstar’s thick paws hitting the forest floor, his large body leaping over patches of undergrowth. Brightshadow took a deep breath and crouched, ready to defend her adopted Clan.

A small group of ThunderClan cats gathered in the clearing, all silently ready to fight if it came to it. However, a patrol returned through the gorse tunnel. Smokefur, Goldenstep, Berrypaw and Darkflower ran into camp, followed closely by two familiar dark gray toms.

“Lightningclaw!” Silverheart called across camp and ran to her mate. They touched noses briefly, before Silverheart stepped back in horror. “Lightningclaw,” she repeated, watching thick blood drip from a wound on his throat. Lightningclaw pushed past her and approached the Highrock, glancing in Shimmerstar’s direction. The silver leader nodded and Lightningclaw leaped up to the Highrock.

“Gullstar is dead!” he called, with no formal greeting. There was a moment of silence before Brightshadow and Silverheart let out yowls of triumph. After another moment, ThunderClan joined in, and the cats cheered for the death of ShadowClan’s tyrannical leader.

After the yowls died down, Burningleaf stepped towards the Highrock. “Who will lead ShadowClan now?” he called.

“Lightningclaw will.” Raventhorn responded with no hesitation. Brightshadow looked to Lightningclaw, who seemed to swell with pride.

“With the support of my Clanmates, that is,” Lightningclaw meowed. “And speaking of, it is time for my Clanmates to return home. Shimmerstar, I’ve come to claim Silverheart and Brightpaw for ShadowClan.”

“What of their kits?” called Snake-eye. Two of Silverheart’s kits, Bearpaw and Fadingpaw, shared a look before turning their gaze to Shimmerstar. All eyes followed, including the ShadowClan cats’.

“Bearpaw, Fadingpaw, and Lightpaw are ready for their assessments,” Shimmerstar began. “If they wish, they can leave and become ShadowClan warriors with their mother.”

“My kits will stay here,” Brightshadow called.

“Mother?” Berrypaw squeaked.

Brightshadow shook her head. “They are not ready to be warriors. And… There is no one in ShadowClan I trust to train them.”

“Gullstar’s followers have been exiled,” Raventhorn assured her.

“Then who is left in ShadowClan?”

“Us,” Lightningclaw started, flicking his tail at Raventhorn. “Goldenbird, Littleflower, Nettlemouse, Poppypaw, Pinewhisker…” he trailed off.

“Darkclaw…?” Brightshadow whimpered, eyes widening.

Lightningclaw bowed his head. “Darkclaw was killed in the uprising.”

Brightshadow let out a wail of sorrow and Silverheart rushed to her side. Badgerpaw approached cautiously and nosed into his mother’s fur, joining her in mourning for the uncle he had never known. 

Lightningclaw leaped down from the Highrock. “I must go to the Moonstone,” he announced.

“Let me treat your wounds?” Dawnflower suggested. Lightningclaw nodded in thanks and followed the medicine cat to her den, where he was greeted by his daughter, Dawnflower’s apprentice, Mintpaw.

 

A ThunderClan patrol accompanied the ShadowClan cats to the border, keeping an eye out for Gullstar and his surviving followers. As they approached the border, the patrol slowed to a stop, and the cats turned to face each other.

“So, this is goodbye,” Goldenstep mewed softly. Brightshadow nodded and briefly touched noses with Burningleaf’s sister.

“We’ll see each other at Gatherings,” Silverheart sighed.

“That won’t be enough.” Burningleaf mewed.

“What do you mean?” Gorsemouse asked.

“I’m going with them,” Burningleaf mewed confidently. “I-if they’ll have me, that is,” his mew wavered a bit as he added. “Brightshadow is… my mate.”

Brightshadow purred and rubbed her muzzle against Burningleaf’s. “Lightningclaw, please, can he come?” Brightshadow mewed.

“I suppose I can’t split up mates…” Lightningclaw purred. “And ShadowClan needs all the healthy warriors it can get.”

“And there will be peace between ShadowClan and ThunderClan as long as Shimmerstar is leader,” Smokefur mewed. “And… If I am lucky enough to follow in her pawsteps, the peace will last through my leadership as well.”

“Thank you, Smokefur,” Lightningclaw purred and bowed his head to the ThunderClan deputy.

Brightshadow flicked her tail at her kits and the three cats stepped aside from the patrol.

“You two be good for you mentors,” Brightshadow said softly. “I’ll see you around…”

“Why can’t we come with you?” Berrypaw whimpered.

“Because you were born in ThunderClan. I want you to be loyal to them.”

“Silverheart’s kits get to come with her.” Badgerpaw said pointedly.

“And that is Silverheart’s decision. This is mine.” Brightshadow licked each kit between the ears and stepped back to the ShadowClan cats. She took a deep breath and kept from looking back at her kits.

The ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats finished saying their goodbyes, and the ThunderClan cats stood back as Lightningclaw, Raventhorn, Burningleaf, Brightshadow, Silverheart, Lightpaw, Bearpaw, and Fadingpaw crossed the border into ShadowClan territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually shorter than i originally intended but there is a sequel/this story is a prequel so if ur interested in what happens next in brightshadow's life..... the next story is about her kits!!!


End file.
